Timofonica
'Timofonica '''or '''Email-Worm.VBS.Timofonica '''is an email worm which will override default file associations for Visual Basic scripts. This worm '''only works on Windows 98-2000 operating systems. ' Spreading Routine The user will recieve the file in this email, the infected machine will also send a copy of the email to all contacts on Microsoft Outlook. Subject: TIMOFONICA Body: Es de todos ya conocido el monopolio de Telefónica pero no tan conocido los métodos que utilizó para llegar hasta este punto. En el documento adjunto existen opiniones, pruebas y direcciones web con más información que demuestran irregularidades en compras de materiales, facturas sin proveedores, stock irreal, etc. También habla de las extorsiones y favoritismos a empresarios tanto nacionales como internacionales. Explica también el por qué del fracaso en Holanda y qué hizo para adquirir el portal Lycos. En las direcciones web del documento existen temas relacionados para que echéis un vistazo a los comentarios, informes, documentos, etc. Como comprenderéis, esto es muy importante, y os ruego que reenviéis este correo a vuestros amigos y conocidos. Attached File: TIMOFONICA.TXT.VBS default the .VBS extension will not be displayed In addition to this, it will generate a numerical email-address at the domain correo.movistar.net. The email sent is below. To: 123456789@correo.movistar.net From: Victim@Example.com Subject: TIMOFONICA Body: informa que: Telefónica te está engañando. Correo.Movistar.Net is an SMS gate, which will send a text to the number before the domain in the email address. Payload When the user installs the file, it will write a file called CMOS.COM in the Windows directory, and will also write an autorun key into the Windows Registry. HKEY_CURRENT_USER\Software\Microsoft\Windows\CurrentVersion\Run\Cmos = Cmos.com When the system restarts, the CMOS information on the system will be overwritten, and will corrupt data on the disks. The worm will write a TIMOFONICA.TXT file in the C:\ drive, this will open every time the user tries to open a .VBS file. Comentarios .... Tarifa plana de 6000 pts/mes. Extorsiºn. A principio de 1.998 tras un seguimiento de su gestiºn se descubrieron numerosas irregularidades en su gestiºn, amparadas hasta el momento, en el desconocimiento que nosotros tenýamos sobre Internet. Compras de materiales, que nunca apareciº por ning·n lado, pero si la factura del proveedor. .... Yo pienso que si Timofonica (ke a fin de kuentas es la due¸a de Terra) kiere soltar dineros para una ONG, no le hace falta hacer este tipo de acto solidario, es mas, me parece misero y ridikula la kantidad de un millon de pesetas .. Son unos ridikulos de mierda, un millon de pesetas para ellos no es nada, pero un millon de hits en sus paginas mas a final de mes supone una peke¸a subidita en las acciones de Terra en Bolsa. Total, ke Terra no son las Hermanitas de los Pobres (pobres monjas, kompararlas kon los chupasangres de Timofonica), NI NOSOTROS SEMOS GILIPOLLAS !!! Podran decir ke estamos obsesionados, ke tamos en kontra de Timofonika, ke protestamos por vicio, PERO ES KE EN 3 ATOS KE LLEVO EN INET SOLO LA HAN KAGADO UNA VEZ TRAS OTRA !! SI ES KE SE LO GANAN A PULSO !! Lo dicho , todo lo ke g#ele a Telefonica SUX, o en castellano tradicional , APESTA ! .... Direcciones http://www*.telefonica.es/ http://www*.timofonica.com/ http://100scripts*.islaweb.com/scripting-timofonica.html http://www.www2*.labrujula.net/wwwboard/messages2/1165.html http://www*.tinet.org/mllistes/pc/September_1998/msg00005.html http://area3d*.area66.com/forotec/_disc1/0000015b.htm http://wwh*.itgo.com/Phreaking.htm http://www*.rcua.alcala.es/archives/ham-ea/msg00780.html http://www*.areas.org/debate/dp/2/messages/18.html http://www*.fut.es/mllistes/parlem/January_1999/msg00208.html Visita estas pñginas. Estñs inivitado. Removal To restore normal functionality, the user must type the "WSCRIPT //H:WSCRIPT" on the command prompt. Media Category:Email worm Category:VBS Category:Win32 Category:Win32 worm Category:Worm Category:Microsoft Windows